


Head of the Matoba Clan

by WaterDarkE



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Character Study, M/M, NatsuYuu Summer Bang, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: This a a character study on Matoba Seiji, a rather mysterious guy in the series.#NatsuyuuSummerBang2020.The artist is @saka4949 on Twitter! Please check her out.
Relationships: Matoba Seiji & Natori Shuuichi, Matoba Seiji & Natsume Takashi
Kudos: 11
Collections: Natsume Yuujinchou Bang Summer 2k20





	Head of the Matoba Clan

**1\. Scar**

On days filled with lightning, his scar ached on his right eye. Often, he would stare out of his study window, and smile grimly at the darkened clouds, touching lightly at the charm that protected his right eye.

That pain reminded him of his own carelessness, and to never show weakness. He did not remember much about the group of yokai that sought his eye, as those memories faded with time. But, all he knew was once one of them wounded him with an outstretched claw during a lightning strike, he killed it with an arrow aimed at its heart. Even when he wanted it to suffer more from the pain it brought him, its body already faded to a fine dust. Perhaps it was his malicious side creeping out again.

Feeling the crispness of the rice paper, he remembered that he would make a new one every morning, and would never forget to wear it. Luckily it was not noticeable to people without the sight, but sometimes he wished that there would be a time he wouldn’t have to protect himself. After all, the fact that the group of yokai that sought his right eye was notorious for being difficult to kill. At this thought, he sighed quietly to himself. A sentimental thought.

Maybe he should make one of those yokai his shiki. He smiled sinisterly at the thought, as he wondered if it would serve him in the hopes of trying to aim at his eye, and look at him with greed in its eyes.

He definitely should consider it. But, it may be too dangerous as well. After all, without an eye, it would be problematic to his position as the head of the Matoba clan. And his position was already a fragile one, which he dominated with overwhelming strengths.

Showing weakness was not an option, but also was unforgivable. 

* * *

**2\. Childhood**

His childhood was rather ordinary in his mind. As soon as he showed his ability to see yokai to his family, he already was seen as a threat in the hierarchy that dominated his clan. His parents feared him, and he had no siblings to speak of. But, no one could deny that he was good at what he did, and respectively, one of the strongest of exorcists.

Every day, he would spend time learning about yokai, practicing archery, and attending school until he graduated college. The only person he considered notable outside his family was Natori, a fellow exorcist with the sight. He saw the two of them as people with similar backgrounds, but fundamentally different in methodology and stances towards yokai.

As soon as he could at the time, he dominated the former hierarchy with his strength, his knowledge, and his cunning to bring himself to the top. He would not allow the Matoba clan to be led by weaklings, as otherwise, it would be doomed to collapse from mediocrity.

Only he can stand at the top.

* * *

**3\. Subordinate**

As soon as he knew how to create shiki, he made sure to have a few trustworthy servants. As without them, he would not be able to fulfill his duties as an exorcist as efficiently as he wanted. 

Using his clan’s own secret techniques, he created two shiki from paper. For some reason, to him, they always looked like humanoid black figures wearing white masks and simple kimono. The masks were their core, so if they broke, the shiki would vanish. After all, they were creations, not living things. And were even creepy, so sometimes he wondered if they were alive in a way. But, they didn’t speak, and only nodded when he commanded. In reality, he realized, they were just moving dolls that listened to his orders. 

Sometimes, the subordinate members of his clan would whisper around him, giving him more menacing glances. But they knew all too, and he knew all too well, that he was the most powerful person in the clan. And in an instant, if they did anything to bother him in the slightest way, he would ruin their lives forever.

At that thought, he simply laughed.

* * *

**4\. Kimono**

He remembered one day, seeing a stunning kimono fluttering in the wind, stuck in a tree. He knew that those without strong sight could only see a white cloth, or light shades of orange or blue. But for him, it was a deep crimson, with beautiful golden chrysanthemums and peonies blooming on its surface. That kimono was a test, but also for those who could truly see, a thing of beauty when they would reach an assembly building. 

When he was not obligated to wear a uniform, or formal wear, he preferred the simple elegance of a kimono. Whether it was the ties to Japanese history, or their refined beauty from gorgeous or simple patterns, they appealed to him. Generally, he preferred simple patterns, with a slight hint of flair out of the norm. A blooming flower, a swimming fish, or the ancient clouds could be seen decorating his clothing. He tried not to wear the same clothing too often, so every so often, he would look for new patterns and designs to wear as one of his odd hobbies outside of his lifelong work as an exorcist.

* * *

**5\. Leader**

Sitting at his desk in the Matoba main house, the primary room on the top floor, Matoba leaned back on his chair with a sigh, tilting the chair to almost seem like he was going to fall off. But, he knew that he wouldn’t fall. After all, he couldn’t. The kingdom he led was already crumbling, not unlike a sand castle about to be crushed by the waves of a wide ocean.

With every passing generation, all the exorcist clans grew weaker, with fewer and fewer children being born with the sight. Meaning more and more yokai could do as they pleased. He would never allow that to happen, as once exorcists revealed their cards and weaknesses, the balance of power shifted. Humans were already weak, and having the sight and power was helpful, but it didn’t take away the general fear that yokai have of exorcists, and the same of human beings towards yokai.

He always was looking for someone with the sight, because even if he had the sight, many other members of the Matoba clan were losing theirs. If one had the sight, often it skipped generations. It used to skip only one, but it can even skip two, or three, and that gap only increased with time. Whether it was because of the weakening influence of yokai in the lives of humans, or humanity modernizing and the world becoming less and less receptive of yokai overall.

That boy, Natsume Takashi, interested him for some reason. He was around as powerful as him, but compared to his ruthlessness, he was compassionate and kind, often to his own misfortune.

Overall, an odd person. But, for some reason, the boy intrigued him. Was it that naivety? Was it his innocent face that he wanted to see twisted in fear? He couldn’t help but feel a desire to control him. Perhaps it was that sense of masochism that he seemed to have inherited.

Sighing again, he tapped the desk with a pen, and continued to finish the documents he had to look over. 

* * *

**6\. Politics**

They say that clan politics can be a huge pain. Someone always wants to say they are better, more powerful, and stronger than you. But when it came to the exorcist world, it was pretty simple. Either, you were strong, or you were weak. It was as simple at that. He personally didn’t care much for politics, as he found that it interfered with exorcist work, distracting others when there were more priorities on more important things, like maintaining a hierarchy, or keeping strong yokai at bay from the weaker exorcist clans. 

Even so, whenever he heard of a particular rumor about someone trying to usurp him or had animosity towards the Matoba clan, he would crush it with both relish, and overwhelming power. After all, such insects in the face of a beast could only cower in fear in the end.

At that thought, he simply chuckled to himself, as those around him wondered if he was out of his mind, or simply was being as menacing as usual.

* * *

**7\. Meeting**

He remembered when he first met Natsume. Or more correctly, captured the boy. After all, the boy was interfering with his work. He needed blood from yokai, or otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to break the seal of the yokai in the forest.

The boy ended up escaping through the woods by escaping out the window. After following his shiki, and having a shikigami on Natsume, he knew where to go. Even if he accidentally shot an arrow at the wrong person. That was simply too bad. After all, another person who was against the Matoba clan woke up the powerful yokai in the forest. 

He couldn’t control the yokai, after all, it couldn’t talk. But he was interested in the boy and his cat servant. After all, both were powerful and he could use them. So, he decided to help them a little at least.

Natsume, that was his name, wasn’t it. He intrigued him. After all, he was the grandson of Natsume Reiko, a powerful human woman back in the day, known for subjugating yokai at her whim. 

* * *

**8\. Curiosity**

From the house he was in at the time, he remembered when the seals the Matoba clan placed in the forest all broke. Because of the Natsume boy. So, the Eastern forest was liberated from the influence of his clan, all at once. 

Such an amusing boy. Not only was he very powerful, and could lead yokai, enough to have great yokai follow him, he never used yokai. Rather, he was friends with them. A foreign concept to someone like him, who was used to using yokai. He also seems to carry something interesting. It seemed to be called the Book of Friends. From what little he heard about it, it allowed the holder to control all the yokai whose names are in the book. So, it was very powerful. But he knew that the boy would never let him have it.

That was the sort of person he was after all. A kind, and compassionate person. To a point that they were incompatible. But, because of how different they were, Natsume was so interesting, enough that a constant curiosity filled him. 

* * *

**9\. Beauty**

It was strange for him to think of this. But something he thought was beautiful, was Natsume’s eyes. It was strange for him to think of such a romantic thing. He sometimes wished he had something that resembled them. Like a jewel or a stone. But, nothing could really compare to the person who had them.

They were a brilliant amber color, and shone so clear and brightly. As honest as the person who had those very eyes. Not unlike a tiger’s eye he once held in his hands. As rich as the earth and the falling autumn leaves, that had a hidden depth deep within. A sense of loneliness he somewhat understood from having the sight, but it was more like a deep painful feeling that welled up in him.

It was strange for him to think in that way. After all, he didn’t care much for people or yokai really. That was the sort of person he was.

So, sometimes he messed with the boy. Just to see those eyes once more, shine on him as brilliantly as usual. He always looked at him in such a straightforward way, even if he had something to hide. No one else looked at him in such a way, shining so brilliantly.

Even if it was simply a fantasy, he sometimes had a small wish. To look into those eyes up close, and gaze into them deeply. He wasn’t sure why, whether it was because of how pretty they were, or because of the person themself.

So, his feelings were overall so strange. An unfamiliar warmth filled his heart, enough to think he was getting just a bit soft. 

* * *

**10\. Battle**

****

Often in his line of work, as the leader of the Matoba clan, he would constantly seek out stronger and stronger yokai to use as servants. After all, to truly control yokai is to control the most powerful yokai possible, no matter how powerful or evil they were. After all, strength and usefulness remained the most important. Never, has he saved a yokai out of his own free will, as to him, they were only tools in an ever growing toolbox to use at his own disposal. 

Sometime after the incident at the Hakozaki mansion, where the forbidden room of hidden secrets and lost magic was lost to the blue flames of Hakozaki’s dragon shiki, Matoba found himself once more, looking for a stronger servant to use at his beck and call. At a nearby mountain, he heard that there was a sealed yokai that used to be the lord of the mountain before being sealed up by an exorcist from it becoming evil and corrupt from consuming too many humans who threatened to chop down the trees and damage the environment.

Because it seemed to be attracted to human blood rather than yokai blood, he decided to collect blood samples from within his clan for a fair price, and mixed it with collected yokai blood to make the mixture far more potent. Then, he borrowed the crimson kimono that was near one of the meeting houses. The one with golden chrysanthemum blossoms because it had an innate ability to hide the wearer from the eyes of yokai. Donning the kimono over his usual clothes, he notified other higher ups to be watchful and brought his shiki to accompany him.

Once at the mountain, he used his shiki to search for a hidden entrance that would hide this yokai. After some time had passed, his shiki returned and told him of a large boulder that was blocking a cave entrance that was sealed by an exorcist long ago. So, he followed that shiki and arrived at the boulder. Using his blood mixture he brought with him, he broke the seal with his own incantations and his shiki moved the boulder to the side. 

Entering the cave, he told his shiki to carry a lantern inside and went to the far back, and saw a large yokai that had two heads, and a skeleton body. With the seal that forced it into a slumber broken, it awoke, the eyes on its two faces opening.

“Another exorcist? Hmm… Die foolish human.” It roared as it swung at him with a bony arm, and he jumped back. Even wearing the kimono to hide his presence completely, it wasn’t enough to combat the strength of a former mountain lord.

Quickly with the gathered blood, he made a magic circle on the ground while defending himself. Once read, he held up a paper talisman and chanted:

“From mixed blood come unbreakable bonds. Come, my shiki, Gasha. Serve me faithfully and loyally. To betray me is to die without a trace.”

Throwing the talisman down, the magic circle glowed a bright red as chains forced the skeleton on his knees.

“HOW DARE YOU HUMAN SUBJUGATE ME??!!” It roared loudly before it shrunk to the size of a human, bound by a blood contract.

“Gasha, you must call me Master Matoba, got it?” He smirked as the former yokai bit back any threats.

“I understand… Master.” Gasha grit his teeth in fury, promising revenge in the future.

But Matoba already knew that, so he forced the yokai to obey his every word.

Even if their relationship was turbulent between summer and winter, it was mutually beneficial to all parties involved.

Gasha became one of the most powerful yokai controlled from a distance, and stayed that way to further Matoba’s objectives.

* * *

**11\. Natori**

His relationship with Natori was a rather strange one. They met in high school, making them get along for at least ten years. As Natori learned from the teaching of others older or wiser than him, it was still a lot of work when he first was starting out.

But now, they simply acknowledged each other. With Natori as the only powerful exorcist left from the Natori clan and a successful actor in the daytime. While, he focused mainly on his duties as the leader of the Matoba clan and made sure its operations were running smoothly. So, often they were in the same circles, but went on different paths from different walks of life. It was expected, but they often found themselves in the same boat from their occupations and from them being around the same age.

Just thinking about it made him feel old, as he chuckled at the very thought.

At a recent meeting with other exorcists, he found himself crossing paths with Natori again, in an empty hallway.

“How have you been, Natori?” A smirk covered his face as usual, as he watched Natori look at him with a slight frown, accompanied by the shiki he called Hiiragi.

“Same as usual. Busy with work in the night and day.” Natori quickly composed himself with a slight smile before continuing. “What about you?”

“I have a new servant. He is very powerful, but unruly. So, he needs some more… disciplining.” His smirk only widened as he emitted a sense of bloodlust.

“Calm down, Matoba. I’m sure you are scaring the others.” Natori sighed in a somewhat defeated way. “Let’s talk in a more private place.”

Thus the two walked to an empty room and took the time to properly catch up, as usual. Since they met each other so many times, they gained a ritual to see how the other has been whenever they met at these exorcist meetings. Whether it was from a sense of general curiosity or kinship, he didn’t know. But, it wouldn’t be wrong that out of all the other exorcists, he had the most in common with Natori.

* * *

**12\. Banquet**

Attending banquets was a common occurrence for exorcists. They had a multitude of purposes. Initially, to allow exorcists to meet other exorcists and catch up on what’s going on in the world and the community. The exorcist world was pretty small anyway, so most exorcists knew everyone else, but it never hurt to stay up to date. Especially now since many exorcist clans were on the decline because more and more recent generations had children who didn’t have the sight. Second, they allowed yokai, who were usually shiki or servants of exorcists, to mingle with humans. If a yokai was in human form, it was hard to tell whether they were yokai or human, but they were necessary for exorcists to do their line of work. Sometimes this caused problems when powerful and vengeful yokai infiltrated these banquets and harmed both yokai and human beings. But, these conflicts were usually resolved very quickly. Third, they showed the difference between the powerful and the weak, allowing for exorcists to be involved in politics or power plays. These power struggles were extremely annoying in his opinion, especially because he saw a clear line between the strong and the weak. But, as long as they didn’t cause serious conflicts or bothered or interfered with him in any way, he let them be, if keeping a watchful eye on them.

What he liked the most about the banquets, was actually the free food. Usually the host or owner of the mansion was in charge of providing food to the guests, and were rewarded with better standing in the exorcist community or depending on who attended, they could be financially rewarded in some way. Even if he wasn’t supposed to attend a respective banquet, he would hide in a room, or even under a table, and eat. It’s not as if he didn’t eat well normally. But, for some reason, the food from these banquets tasted better than a lot of things he ate on a usual basis. Whether it was because it was free, or meant for guests, he didn’t really know. But, he really enjoyed the free food.

Whether he attended these banquets, there were people who he wanted to see the most. These included Natori who was his exorcist colleague, and Natsume, who he rarely saw, but sometimes attended these banquets whenever the yokai who the young man assisted crossed paths with that of exorcists. Meaning Natsume was helping Natori, or had business with him. The boy had a lot of potential to be a great exorcist, but because he was too compassionate, he was unsuitable for the line of work. Maybe it was for the best, it was actually quite disappointing.

* * *

**13\. Mask**

One of the most prominent experiences he had with Natsume was when he sent him a very important letter, which the boy didn’t read. He wasn’t sure as to why, but it could have been because of Natori’s meddling. It was a sneaking suspicion, but it wouldn’t surprise him. They were colleagues in the same world, and had a sense of comradery, but their base philosophies remained different. Natori was like Natsume, a compassionate and seemingly kind person, even if he used manipulation sparingly. While he, manipulation, control, and ruthlessness was like breathing. To him, it was a part of life.

After inviting Natsume to one of the houses of his clan, with some blackmail as per usual, he liked seeing a sense of despair in the boy. After all, he needed the boy’s sight, which can actually be stronger than his own. He wasn’t sure as to how that very ability came to be. But rumors on the wind mentioned that the ability stemmed from Natsume’s grandmother, who when born with incredible sight and spiritual power, she could subjugate yokai to bend to her will. Without using the magic that was developed over hundreds to thousands of years in the exorcist community, but using her own fists and wits. Perhaps that grandmother suddenly gained powers as a sort of anomaly of genetics, or long ago, was from a long lost line of exorcists or shamans.

When he brought Natsume to find the masked yokai that was terrorizing the guests of his banquet, the boy found it right away. He could see the thin outline where the masked yokai attached itself to the hosts that it controlled. As soon as he noticed, the children of the original masked yokai was eradicated. By Natsume pretending to be a yokai, wearing a mask to hide his human scent, they quickly found the mother of the children, and killed it. 

The boy was returned to his family, the job well done, and the blackmail was successful. It was disappointing that the boy was even more wary of him than before, so in that aspect, his plan backfired. But, he realized that he could use Natsume more when he needed his sight. Which was so good, it was even more powerful than his own at times. He would never say that in person to the boy, but he knew. That the boy had an untouched potential that could be molded to become something truly great. Whether the boy would accept that power, he doubted it. 

* * *

**14\. Spiritual Power**

In the world of exorcists, the power that they wielded usually came from a few possible sources. First, they could come from a prestigious family where the blood that had the power inherently was passed down throughout the generations. This was the most common method, going as far back as to when Abe no Seimei was active. The problem with this method was that when people with this blood married into a normal family, the power and the blood became thinner, meaning less of the children of future generations had the sight and power to use it.

Second, this power came from a contract between a yokai and a human. This was an extremely rare instance or occurrence as it was usually used in extreme emergencies. It is said that this was once used to extend the life of an innocent human baby abandoned in a yokai forest. The guardian and lord of the forest took pity on the abandoned child and used its powers to prevent the child from dying. But at a cost of that child never being able to touch a human being or they would disappear from the world of the living. They say that the child died after being accidentally touched by a human, but felt the warmth of their beloved for a few moments before fading away to nothingness.

Third, this power could come from subjugating yokai under the will of an exorcist. This is usually done under the will or cunning of the respective exorcist, and usually involves taking something vital from the controlled yokai. There is something in the world called the Book of Friends, where the original owner defeated yokai with their own inherent spiritual power and recorded their names in a book. However, these yokai were never called upon ever again, and tried to find that owner to return their names. She was known as Natsume Reiko, but it is believed that she died long ago. It is unknown as to whether she has any surviving family and the whereabouts of the Book of Friends was long lost. 

* * *

**15\. Future**

As the years started to pass by, where winter turned to spring, and summer to autumn, Matoba noticed that time seemed to speed up. Days blurring into each other, just like water from an endless stream. Sometimes, he wondered why he was alive, where few things, if any, brought excitement in his heart.

The castle he stood upon was already a fragile one. Already, the world of exorcists has been in a decline for several decades. Whether this was a result of modern advances, or the loss of the countryside and its natural landscapes to development, urbanization, and construction. It would not be entirely wrong as fewer, if any, had the sight, and even fewer were passing it on to their descendants.

Even so, such a glass castle needed to continue to stand. Otherwise, why was he born with the sight from the Matoba Clan? What other reason could he continue to keep living in a changing world, where exorcists were already considered to be outdated and a dying race and he could only watch as the castle crumbled from its very edges. 

He remembered as he grew up within the confines of his clan, hearing the whispers of those around him. Was he the last descendant of the Matoba clan who has inherited the full power of his ancestors? Was he simply a fluke who was lying through his teeth? Or was he just desperate to go to the top?

Oh, how he proved them wrong! He crushed those who opposed him with glee on his face, chuckling as they struggled beneath his feet. How they writhed in the very dirt, looking at him with hatred. No wonder he had to protect his eye from the decades to centuries of grudges that the Matoba clan has gained over the years. After all, to them, yokai were both tools and servants. In no way could they ever be considered equals. 

But for some reason, Natsume was different from the rest. It was a question he continued to ponder, and couldn’t find an answer to. 

* * *

**16\. Dream**

As he grew older, Matoba dreamed far less. He wasn’t sure why, but it could be that he wasn’t an imaginative person. But for some reason, one summer night, there was a dream he remembered vividly.

He remembered being in an area surrounded by a layer of fog that covered a wide expansive lake. Above the lake were floating fireflies whose glowing lights faded in and out. In the sky above was a spectrum of stars, and he could feel a cool breeze and the rustling of leaves.

Before him, near the lake, he saw Natsume sit down at the edge, his amber eyes glowing in the dark. They had a feline look and feel to them, but in this particular dream, they had a soft and otherworldly look. 

Being able to move, he sat down besides the boy. And they looked at the lake together.

“What are you doing here?” He asked the boy, as Natsume turned to him.

“I would ask you the same question. But, I’m sure it’s the whim of some sort of yokai possessing me now. Luckily, it’s harmless, but it seemed to connect your dream to mine. All we can do now is wait until we wake up. I have many dreams like this, but usually they are memories.”

“Memories of what?”

“Of the distant past.” Natsume didn’t say anything else, his eyes growing misty as they gazed over the serene lake. “Sometimes, they are beautiful. Sometimes, they are heart wrenching. You never know what to really expect.”

“I see… I guess you are still young enough to dream. I no longer dream nowadays. Being an adult does that to you, too busy with worldly concerns than of others. It’s just another symptom of living in this cruel world. I wonder what I used to dream of… I no longer remember.” Even going through his memories, he couldn’t remember any he had when he was younger. He had no idea as to why, outside of just memory loss.

They made some small talk that would never usually occur. After all, this was simply a dream, and they may forget it all once they wake up. Natsume talked about his family and his own haunted past, while he briefly spoke about the responsibilities that came with being in the Matoba clan and the declining world of exorcists.

As dawn peeked over the edge of the lake, they looked deeply into their eyes, seeing their own reflections. Matoba in Natsume’s amber eyes, and Natsume in Matoba’s obsidian pair. As their faces drew closer, as if by a magnet, Matoba found himself opening his eyes and back in his bed. 

He sighed as he sat up.

“What was he even trying to do?” It seemed very out of character for him, a sense of softness that shouldn’t have existed.

But, all he could do was take a moment to touch his lips, and look outside the window, as dawn peeked out over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments if you enjoyed the fic. ;D


End file.
